1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for controlling a display and a system thereof. Particularly, the invention relates to a method for controlling multiple displays and a system thereof.
2. Related Art
Many techniques related to multiple displays have been developed, for example, a multiple output adapter is used to expand the number of displays, a plurality of computers are used to drive a plurality of displays, a display function is used to provide one video source to a plurality of displays, or an external switch is used to combine a plurality of displays into a display wall. The above techniques have their own advantages and disadvantages, in overall, implementation of the aforementioned techniques is generally over complex, expensive or is lack of capability for supporting high-resolution images, and most important one is lack of capability for supporting a three-dimensional (3D) image display technique, for example, a direct3D runtime library of Microsoft Corporation.
The 3D image display technique, for example, Direct3D including Direct3D image application or DirectShow video application, etc., all requires to use a Direct3D program library to process image contents. However, the current Direct3D program library only uses one display in logic, i.e. if a window of one application program is displayed on a plurality of displays, even if the multiple displays are controlled by a plurality of graphics processing units (GPUs), Current D3D program creates only one instance of Direct3D device, and one instance of Direct3D device can only process and draw an image through one of the GPUs, and then Windows operation system will copy the drawn Direct3D image to each of the other GPUs for displaying according to a display position through the GPU. Since the copy operation is executed by the operating system, and is not accelerated by the GPU, a processing speed thereof is very slow.
Moreover, compared to establishment of a general 2D image content, computation complexity in establishment of the 3D image data display content is higher, so that a display control system (for example, a computer system) may consume more time to process and display the image. Therefore, if the 3D image is drawn by one GPU and is then copied to other GPUs according to the conventional technique, in the time-consuming image processing process, the processing process is further prolonged due to the copy operation, and such processing method severely influences the image display efficiency. Therefore, while considering the cost, how to quickly establish the display content of the 3D image data and display it on the multiple displays has become a major problem to be resolved.